


Lessons in Unwinding

by JJDynamite



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Menstruation, Multiple Orgasms, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Stress Relief, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJDynamite/pseuds/JJDynamite
Summary: Ensign Boimler is wound tight and constantly stressed. Ensign Mariner decides to track him down and give him a proper lesson in how to unwind.
Relationships: Brad Boimler & Beckett Mariner, Brad Boimler/Beckett Mariner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Lessons in Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first story that I've actually finished and posted, and it seemed appropriate since it looks like there's a serious lack of Lower Decks smut, so far.
> 
> Comments/reviews are always appreciated.

Ensign Brad Boimler whipped around with an “Eep!” as the door to the storage closet slid open, revealing the somewhat smug-looking Ensign Beckett Mariner. “Wh-what are you doing here!?” He blurted out, eyes wide.

“Looking for you, obviously,” the young woman replied, leaning casually against the door frame.

“Ugh!” Boimler gave an exasperated groan, “I mean how did you find me? I deactivated my combadge before I even came to this section!”

“Uhh, yeah, and that slowed me down for all of two seconds…” Mariner drawled with a smirk. “I checked your duty roster, but when I saw you were off the clock I figured I’d hit up your usual off-duty spots; you weren’t in your bunk; you weren’t in the lounge; you weren’t creeping outside the conference room trying to overhear bits of senior officer briefings to jerk off to,” she ticked off her fingers one by one. “Speaking of, I wasn’t interrupting something, was I?”

“Of course not!” Boimler cried in embarrassment, “I-I would never-! Not in he-! A-and not to that!!”

“Huh. That’s too bad,” Mariner shifted from the door frame and entered the small space, “because that’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Um, what do you mean?” Boimler started backing up as she approached, until his back hit the wall.

Instead of responding, Mariner simply cocked her head up slightly to look at the ceiling, “Hey, computer!” There was a chime of recognition from above, indicating the computer was listening. “Put this room on a level three maintenance lockdown.”

Another chime from the computer, and the door to the closet slid shut, followed by the “click” of a mechanical lock sliding into place.

“Why’d you do that?” Boimler asked, his heart rate and breathing climbing ever higher.

“I’ve been thinking…” Mariner said with a sly smile, coming in close to the cornered Ensign and draping her arms over his shoulders, “You’re wayyy too uptight. You need to learn to unwind, and I’m going to give you a lesson.”

Amid his ragged breathing and with Mariner’s face right in front of his, Boimler picked up the familiar tinge of alcohol on her breath. “Mariner, are you drunk!?”

“Pffft! Nahhh…” She scoffed, lightly showering his face with spit, “It’s a light duty day, so only two margaritas for lunch.”

“Ok, while I’m certain that that’s not what a ‘light duty day’ means,” Boimler rolled his eyes while wiping off his cheek, “I highly doubt that you’d be doing something like this just to help me ‘learn to unwind’.”

“Welllll maybe my motivations aren’t entirely selfless…” She admitted, biting at her lower lip, “but just because I’m gonna be getting something out of it doesn’t mean it’s not about helping you.”

With that, she closed the distance between them, tightening her arms around his shoulders and bringing her lips to his neck. Boimler’s breath hitched in his throat as he was frozen in place, torn between throwing up some kind of resistance and simply giving into the sensation of a beautiful woman pressed against his body with her lips and tongue on his skin.

Mariner moved up his neck to suck and nibble on his earlobe. “Just let go for once, Boimler,” she breathed into his ear, “I promise you won’t regret it.”

Before Boimler could formulate any kind of response, she was already shifting down to her knees. Her fingers wasted no time hooking into the waistline of his pants and quickly tugging them down to his thighs along with his underwear, allowing his rapidly hardening member to spring forth.

“ _ Huh, ol’ Brad’s packing more than the standard issue phaser, _ ” Mariner thought, observing the above average cock twitching to full mast just inches from her face. Deciding against saying anything out loud and risk giving her colleague a fat(ter) head, she instead went straight to work, bringing one hand up to grab at his base and moving forward to drag her tongue along the bottom of his shaft.

She heard him audibly choke above her, and out of her periphery she could see his hands grasping at the air, unsure of where they should come to rest. Interested in seeing his expression for the next bit, she turned her eyes up to his face as she parted her lips and took his cock deep into her mouth.

Boimler didn’t disappoint, as Mariner almost choked on a laugh when his face screwed up at the overwhelming sensation. Breathing through her nose to compose herself, she began to massage the underside of his shaft in her mouth with her tongue, while stroking his swollen head with the back of her throat. She took her hand from his base and brought it around to join her other on his ass, getting a thrill from squeezing the firm yet fleshy cheeks. “ _ Pasty as all hell, but damn does it feel good. _ ”

“ _ Oh God! Oh shit! Oh fuck! What’s happening!? _ ” Boimler’s thoughts were running a marathon as he tried to make sense of the situation he was in. “ _ Damn this feels good! How did she get so good at this? Nevermind, I don’t want to know. What does this mean!? Does she wanna be a thing now? Holy shit how is she doing that with her tongue? Why is she doing this? Why am I thinking about all of this now!? I’m getting a blowjob from a definitely NOT unattractive crewmate! Is this what she meant when she said to let go? Fuck! Why do I overthink things too much!? _ ”

Fighting to get his breathing and thoughts under control, he brought his eyes down to take in the sight of Mariner’s lips gliding up and down his throbbing member, glistening with her saliva. Her eyes flicked up to meet his as she held his head in her mouth, giving him a sultry wink before sinking down once more. He felt his cock sliding into the tight confines of her throat as her lips met his base and her tongue snaked out to stroke his ball sack.

“ _ Ok, she’s trying to kill me, _ ” Boimler thought as his eyes rolled back in his head. Apparently sick of grabbing fistfuls of air, his hands found themselves on the sides of her head, tangling his fingers in Mariner’s curly hair.

She smirked around his cock filling her mouth, feeling a sense of satisfaction that he seemed to actually be getting into her treatment. Freshly bolstered, she pulled him from her throat and resumed working him in and out, quickening her pace. Her hands continued to squeeze his ass, using her grip to pull him into her mouth.

Boimler’s nervous near-hyperventilating had turned into groans and gasps of pleasure, his hands now tugging gently at the hair in his hands as his hips began to buck in time with the squeezing hands on his backside. Feeling like he was going to pop off too soon, he tried to use his grip to get her to slow down.

Mariner was not having it.

Despite his hands in her hair, she kept up her pace, working her head up and down on his cock, listening to his sounds of pleasure increase in volume and lapping at the constant stream of precum leaking from his head.

Boimler held out for as long as he could, but against her expert mouth and tongue he was helpless. His hips began to jerk violently and with a strangled cry he lost the battle with himself.

Mariner was ready as she felt his cock swell and throb in her mouth, pulling back until his head was resting on her tongue and catching the thick ropes of cum as they shot forth in hot jets.

She held it in her mouth as the torrent ebbed after five or six shots, Boimler’s cock still throbbing between her lips. She considered the flavor before tipping her head back and letting it slide down her throat, deciding that it was probably somewhere in the top five of people she’s blown.

For his part, Boimler was panting as he sagged back against the wall, his hands going slack in Mariner’s hair. His initial cry had turned into a shuddering moan, and now he was reduced to ragged breathing in his recovery from the most intense orgasm he had had in a long time.

His attention was dragged down once more, though, as he felt a slim hand slowly stroking his overly sensitive, spit-slick member.

“S-sorry about that,” he said with a wince, “I tried to hold off but, you know…” He trailed off, looking embarrassed.

“Know what? That it’s been forever and a half since you busted a nut?” Mariner snickered up at him, never taking her hand from him. “I mean, I figured you were pent up, but damn you shot off quick!”

“Yes! Ok! It’s been a while and I’m a quick shot!” Boimler tossed his hands up in frustration. “So… do you want me to, um… return the favor?”

“Ummm not unless you’re looking to earn yourself a pair of Red Wings today, if you catch my ‘flow’,” He raised a questioning eyebrow at her words, but his eyes soon widened as her meaning sank in, and his face erupted in a furious blush. “It’s no biggie, though. I’ve got something else in mind…” Her hand began to speed up its motions on his cock.

“B-but I already, um-” Boimler started to protest but was quickly cut off.

“Came. Believe me, I know,” Mariner said, sticking her tongue out at him. “But you’re still young! And with how long it’s apparently been for you, getting you back to attention shouldn’t be too  _ hard _ .” She snickered at her own joke, bringing her free hand up to undo the top of her uniform.

“What are you do-?” His question quickly died as he watched her part her shirt, revealing a lacy red bra. She didn’t stop there, though, as she swiftly pulled the cups down to expose her supple breasts to him, topped with stiffened, chocolate colored nipples. Boimler could feel his mouth watering at the sight of them.

“See? I know what I’m talking about,” Mariner gave him another smug look, sitting a little higher on her knees. She pushed her chest out towards him, briefly thumbing a nipple before turning his cock down and rubbing the head sensually against her breasts.

Boimler’s cock had started deflating after his orgasm, but had stopped at about half mast. With Mariner’s latest treatment, however, it had returned to its fully engorged state.

With a vengeance.

She could feel his tool throbbing hotly in her hand, and she licked her lips in anticipation of what she had planned next.

“So what are we supposed to do now?” Boimler rubbed the back of his neck in nervous confusion as Mariner stood before him, bringing her tits into closer view. “I mean ‘cause you’re, you know, on your, uh…” Instead of answering him, she reached into one of her bra’s cups and pulled out a small, foil packet. He stared at her, dumbfounded, as she tore it open and lowered it to his cock, squeezing out a small blob of clear goo. “Umm, why the hell do you have lube in your uniform??”

“Why don’t you?” Mariner retorted, “You’re the hardcore, always prepared Starfleet Super Ensign, after all.”

“Yeah, prepared for actual EMERGENCIES!” He practically screamed in the small, confined space, “Not for random, against-regs hookups in supply closets!”

“Sounds like you just need to reassess your priorities when it comes to emergency situations,” She said simply as she began to stroke his cock again, coating it in the slick fluid. He drew in a sharp gasp as he tried to maintain his indignant expression, but he soon gave up and allowed his eyes to roll back in his head, once more.

Boimler wasn’t allowed to savor the sensation this time, though, as Mariner released her hold on him and pulled away. He brought his gaze back to her to watch as she moved over to the far wall of the closet. Looking over her shoulder to confirm that she had his full attention, she then hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her uniform pants and started to tug them down. She wiggled her hips seductively as she worked the piece of clothing over her sumptuous ass, slowly exposing her cheeks to him.

He was mesmerized by the sight of his crewmate sensually undressing herself before his eyes. She continued pushing the waistband down until the globes of her ass were fully visible, then went on until her pants and lacy red thong were bunched around her knees.

Bending over, Mariner braced herself against the wall with one arm, while reaching back with her other hand to grip an ass cheek and spread herself wide for Boimler to see. His eyes were immediately drawn to her tight, puckered asshole, sitting just above her smooth, puffy pussy lips.

“How about you take some of that pent-up, super-nerd, Starfleet go-getter frustration and use it to tear this ass up?” She looked back at him over her shoulder, biting her lip enticingly.

Boimler just nodded dumbly in response, practically tripping over himself in his rush to get up behind her. He gripped her ass in his hands, savoring the supple flesh and leaning forward to breathe in the scent of her hair. He brought one hand up to grip her hip, and the other to grip himself as he prepared to line himself up.

Then, he paused.

Mariner looked back at him, sensing his hesitation, “What’s the hold up, Boimler?”

“W-well it’s just th-that I’ve never, um…” He trailed off, his anxiety beginning to take control again.

“Never what? Are you trying to tell me you’re a virgin?” She asked, somewhat incredulously.

“What!? No! I’m not a virgin!” Boimler railed, almost too loudly before calming down. “Just never in the, ah…”

“Ohhh! You’ve never fucked someone in the ass!” Mariner deduced, her blunt observation bringing another furious blush to his face. “Well I guess that’s legit. Just go slow, and if I say ‘stop’ then you better goddamn stop! Ok?”

“Yes, ma’am!” he very nearly yelped as he turned his attention back towards her ass. Still holding his lubricated cock in his hand, he lined it up and pressed the swollen head gently against her tight rear opening. Despite the slickness coating his member, her fleshy ring wouldn’t allow him in.

“Boimler, I said go slow but you’re gonna have to push harder than that!” Mariner shot back at him with a giggle, “This booty is tight!”

Boimler nodded again, his face becoming determined. He pushed forward hard with his hips, forcing the head into her tight asshole with the feeling of a “pop”, then sliding the rest of the way in, slowly, until his balls were resting against the glistening lips of her pussy.

“Ooooh, fuck!” Mariner groaned out as she felt him fill her ass to the hilt.

“Shit, did I hurt you?” He asked, a tinge of panic in his voice.

“Mmmm a little bit,” she admitted, causing him to freeze in place, “But not in any bad ways…”

Realizing that she wasn’t telling him to stop, and actually taking the hint for once, Boimler began to move. He pulled his cock out of the snug confines of her ass, until just the head remained inside, then pushed balls deep again. The sensation was new and overwhelming for him, and his pride swelled at the pleased moans coming from Mariner every time he filled her.

That is, until she spoke up.

“C’mon, Boimler! Bring your A-game!” She whined, tossing him a teasing glare. “That slow and gentle shit is fine for a first year cadet, hooking up at an Academy party. But this ass is seasoned, and needs to be laid out properly!” Mariner thought for a moment before she felt she came up with the perfect analogy, “Pretend that this is like some kind of performance exam for a chance at the captain’s chair. You’ve gotta bring it hard if you wanna pass, and right now, you are FAILING, Ensign!”

Something snapped in Boimler’s brain at those words. A switch flipped and a voice inside his 

head told him that this situation had become all or nothing. He grit his teeth and gripped Mariner’s hips with both hands, digging his nails into her skin, and proceeded to pound into her tight anal cavity with no hesitation.

Mariner gasped at the sudden change in pace, holding herself up with both arms against the wall as he began pounding into her ass as if his life depended on it.

“Holy shit!” She exclaimed, taken off-guard having her ass filled hard and fast out of nowhere. Apparently, her choice in words had been correct to get the most out of her crewmate.

Boimler was now a man on a mission. He gripped Mariner’s hips hard and tight, pulling her back against him as he slammed his throbbing member into her ass again and again.

“Fuck yeah, Boimler!” She exclaimed, overcome by the sensation of a good, rough anal fuck. “Make it hurt!”

Boimler reached forward and grabbed her by the hair, yanking hard and pulling her head back. Mariner couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped her throat.

“Fuck yes, baby!” She encouraged her now single-minded crewmate, “Tell me what a dirty little slut I am!”

“You’re such a dirty little fucking slut!” He growled out between his teeth. “You love taking my cock up your ass, don’t you?”

“Yes! I fucking love getting fucked in the ass!” Mariner moaned in unabashed agreement.

Acting on an impulse, Boimler brought his hand from her hip to the nape of her neck, then up to fist in her hair. He tugged gently at her hair, but she made it clear how she felt about that.

“Is that all you got, Starfleet?” Mariner taunted, “You ain’t getting that captain’s chair with that weak-ass shit!”

With his pride on the line, Boimler kicked into high gear. His grip on her hair tightened and he yanked her head back, pulling her body back against his thrusting cock. Taking the initiative, he lifted his other hand from her hip and brought it down in a hard “smack!” on her ass.

“Yessss!” She hissed, pushing her ass back against his assault, her mouth hanging open as moans continued to escape her throat.

Boimler held nothing back as he continued to fuck Mariner’s tight asshole, pulling her hair as hard as he could and walloping her ass cheeks with his free hand until they burned to the touch.

Mariner was in a state of pure bliss, feeling her ass being stretched around his hot, throbbing cock, and the electric sting in her scalp and ass cheeks simply adding to her euphoria. Just when she thought he was hitting her with everything he had, Boimler surprised her by lifting her leg and placing it on a nearby crate. She was about to ask what he was doing, until the hand that had been smacking the shit out of her ass snaked around her hip and began to rub against her throbbing clit.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as he let out a low moan at the sensation of her ass squeezing down on his impaling member. He slowed for a moment to bask in the sensation of her clenching anal passage, but the moment was short-lived as he was soon back to his almost frantic pace of pounding into her from behind.

Taken by surprise as she was by the ferocity of Boimler’s relentless fucking, Mariner could only hold on for dear life to the closet wall as he continued to pour all of his repressed energy into ravaging her body. Truth be told, she was loving every second of it; it had been way too long since somebody had wrecked her ass the way she liked.

It wasn’t to last, however, as a distant part of her mind realized that his pounding thrusts were becoming more erratic. His grip on her hair was tightening and the fingers on her pussy were practically a blur over her clit. She could tell he was on the brink of another explosive orgasm, but thankfully, she was nearing her peak as well.

As she focused on the constant sensation of being filled, again and again, Mariner felt the heat in her core building upon itself; the coil of tension that she’d been feeling since she first dragged her tongue up his cock was getting closer and closer to bursting.

Boimler began growling low in his throat as he frantically sought his climax, and the sound of his need, coupled with the back and forth motion of his fingers over her throbbing nub, had her fast approaching her own end.

His balls were slapping loudly against her pussy in her bent over position, and her asshole was offering no resistance to his invading cock as it drove deep inside her, again and again.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck yes, baby!” She called out in time with his thrusts, “I’m so close, make me cum!”

“Shit, I’m close too!” Boimler grunted out through clenched teeth. His hands abandoned their places in her hair and on her clit, to instead grip tightly onto her hips and pull her ass back onto his throbbing member. He redoubled his efforts, doing his damnedest to hold himself on the brink until he brought her to her peak.

“Yeah, just like that!” Mariner panted as her eyes lost focus, “Fuck me hard!”

Despite his best efforts, everything about the situation was too much for him to resist. The feeling of her hot, tight ass squeezing his cock for all it was worth; the feel of her hips gripped in his hands, skin smooth and slick with a sheen of sweat; the smell of sex filling the cramped confines of the closet; her lewd sounds of pleasure and vulgar encouragements… They all combined to overwhelm him at that point and push him over the edge.

With a sound somewhere between a strangled grunt and a moan, Boimler lost himself. He buried himself as deep as possible in Mariner’s ass and began firing shot after shot of cum into her clenching innards.

Luckily, it was just what she needed to push her over the edge, as well. Feeling his cock fill her up completely, and then swelling up just before drenching her insides with pulse after pulse of hot, thick semen had her falling off the cliff she had been standing on for the past minute. Her mouth hung open, a high pitched whine escaping and growing into a full-throated moan as her entire body spasmed with the intensity of her orgasm. All she could see was white. All she could feel was the euphoria washing through her body, leaving trembling limbs and quivering muscles in its wake.

All the while, her ass continued to milk Boimler’s cock for all it was worth.

His orgasm subsided after about seven or eight spurts, though she could swear it felt more like twenty; as her legs wobbled beneath her, causing her to shift slightly, it was almost as if she could feel his hot essence sloshing around inside of her.

Boimler heaved deep, ragged breaths, trying to recover from the most intense sex he had ever had. His cock was rapidly wilting inside Mariner’s ass, and when his legs finally gave out, it popped free as he fell onto a storage crate that was conveniently right behind him. He couldn’t help but watch, still dazed, as her freshly fucked asshole slowly shrank shut from his sudden absence, a thick dollop of his cum running out before it closed all the way.

Heaving and panting, herself, Mariner only remained upright by leaning against the wall in front of her. Taking a moment to recover, she braced herself up with one hand and reached the other down to her pants that were still bunched around her knees, fishing something out of one of her pockets.

“W-what’s tha…” Boimler attempted through gulps of air, watching as she pulled out a teardrop-looking object made of silicone, “What’s that for?”

“This,” she said, holding the object up briefly for him to see, then bringing it down to her abused back door, “is so that I can walk to the bathroom without a huge ass wet spot on the back of my pants, Mr. I-just-got-a-blowjob-but-I’m-still-gonna-cum-like-a-goddamn-GEYSER!”

With that, she slid the plug into her ass, and he couldn’t help the subtle twitch in his member as she wiggled her hips to make sure it was settled in comfortably.

Her plug securely in place and leak-free, Mariner slid her thong and pants back up her thighs and over her ass, hiding it from Boimler’s view for what he figured would be the foreseeable future. She then turned to face him, some of her curls plastered to her forehead with sweat and her uniform top still hanging open.

“So like I said, this was supposed to be a lesson for you,” As she spoke, she began to twist from side to side, stretching after her exertion and seemingly uncaring that her tits were still exposed, “Now, tell me what you learned.”

“Ummm…” Boimler shook his head to tear his focus off the mesmerising sight of Mariner’s tits swaying with the motion of her body. He quickly stood and began fixing his pants, stuffing his spent tool back into his underwear, “I guess I need to start carrying lube for surprise buttsex? That I should put a maintenance lock on the door if I ever actually want any privacy?”

“Hah! Both good things to keep in mind,” she laughed as she finally pushed her breasts back into her bra cups and closed up her top, “But what I really wanted you to figure out is that once in a while you should try and find someone to help you bust a few nuts!”

“I-I guess you’re right…” Boimler mumbled, looking down at the floor to hide his returning blush, “It really has been a while for me, and I guess it has been making me a little uptight.”

“‘A little uptight’?” Mariner teased, moving towards the closet door, “Boimler, with how you’ve been walking around the past couple weeks, a fucking Borg drone would’ve told you to loosen up!”

Boimler leveled her with an unamused glare as he smoothed out his pants, “I feel like that’s a gross exaggeration, but I take your point.”

“How’s this for a ‘gross exaggeration’?” Mariner snickered as she got her own uniform straight, “I just took YOUR point, and now I’ve gotta get my  _ very _ happy ass to the nearest lav, because there’s a lot of YOU that I need to get outta me.”

Boimler smacked his face with a heavy groan, “Uggh, why does that sound disgusting and hot at the same time?”

Her laughter filled the small closet as she turned towards the door, “Because that’s how I do! Best of both worlds, baby! Hey, computer!” Another chime came from overhead, “Cancel maintenance lockdown. Oh! Also, increase air circulation in this room by seventy-five percent for the next five minutes.” She turned back to Boimler with a conspiratory smirk, “Anybody walks in here, they’re gonna know something went down.”

With a sound of acknowledgement from the computer, the door unlocked and slid open, and the air vents above kicked into high gear. Mariner stepped out of the closet, not even bothering to check and see if anybody would notice them. True to her decidedly nonchalant nature, she turned and began to stroll down the corridor.

“And remember, Boimler,” she called out over her shoulder, “Take time to unwind! No drones on my ship!”

Boimler noticed a couple of science officers walking past and he shrank in embarrassment from their questioning looks. He took a subtle sniff of his uniform, detecting the conspicuous combination of smells of sweat, sex, and Mariner’s own unique scent.

He was feeling more relaxed and invigorated than he had felt in what was probably years, but there was also no way in hell he was going to let anyone catch him smelling like an Academy dorm room. He proceeded to book it towards his bunk in the lower decks, though he spent every step replaying the surreal events of the last half hour, and trying to ignore the hope in the back of his mind that it wouldn’t be the last “lesson” Mariner gave him.


End file.
